At present, there are two common training resource allocation methods. The first method is occupying an entire available frequency band within an exclusive period of time to perform channel training of uplink user equipment. The second method is randomly or regularly selecting, in a slot of an uplink data time-frequency resource, a resource block of a minimal granularity on a time-frequency resource to perform channel training of uplink user equipment.
The first training resource allocation method is not applicable to a point-to-multipoint system. In a point-to-multipoint system, the method affects service quality of another user equipment. The second training resource allocation method is applicable to a point-to-multipoint system; however, because the resource block of the minimal granularity on the time-frequency resource is selected to perform the channel training of the uplink user equipment, a relatively large quantity of time-frequency resources are required, and the method causes that a relatively large error exists in the channel training, resulting in low spectrum efficiency.